Labyrinth of Lies
by Luna Angelus
Summary: Hey, Luna back at ya'll with another story. After a little incident on Angel Island, both Knuckles and Iradisa are warped to this alternate world where they have famous reps, can the set asside their differences and try to get back home? OOCXKnuckles
1. Betrayal of the Heart

**Labyrinth of Lies**

Chapter 1- Betrayal of the Heart

The night stretched as far as the eye can see. The moon hung full in the sky, the stars surrounded it in an attempt to take over it if they chose to do so. The wind was warm and it carried promise of content weather for the night. Angel Island was always quiet this time of night, Iradisa thought as she shifted her position on the step.

Sighing peacefully, leaning against the pillar and glancing at the Master Emerald which she agreed to watch with Knuckles. He was out gathering food to snack on from his place. She always thought that Knuckles was a cold character, she actually still thought that. He never let anybody in, especially Rouge whom she set Knuckles up with a few months back. Half the time, she had no idea what was up with the ol' hothead.

Hearing footsteps approaching, she quickly pulled her bow into position and equipped it with an arrow and pointed it towards where the sound is coming from. She approached slowly and she startled an owl who was sitting in a nearby tree. She chuckled slightly before turning around and finding Knuckles standing about five inches away from her.

"Oh snap!" She yelped as she released the arrow and it flew past Knuckles' shoulder and he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"You scare easy." Was all he said, which royally ticked her off.

"You idiot! You are supposed to make some kind of noise, not just stand there and scare the daylights out of me! What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled as she swung her bow at him. He caught it and easily pulled it from her.

"You were supposed to know I was approaching. You are on watch; you are guarding the Master Emerald. You are not lazing about watching your stupid girly dramas." He countered as he tossed the food to the ground.

"Listen here Knuckles, you are damn luck I am even here guarding the Emerald with you. I would rather be home, 'Lazing about and watch stupid girly dramas.'" She replied as she dismissed him with her hand.

"Don't you talk to ME like that." He said. She just laughed at that.

"I can talk to you anyway I please," She stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed her by the arm and she yanked away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to teach you a lesson." He said as grabbed her again and this time she pull back. She looked him in the eyes, drinking deep of those gorgeous stormy violet eyes of his. She felt a strange pull to him, almost completely drawn to him. She felt him take a hold of both her arms. Her heart began skipping beats as she was pulled closer, inches away from each other's lips.

They were both breathing heavily, their bodies radiating heat and closeness. She was dreaming, yes, this had to be a dream…A very descriptive dream, Iradisa thought as she swallowed deeply. This was no dream, this was real. She was here with Knuckles, just a breath away from kissing. Then he pulled away, releasing her arms. She snapped out of the trance and felt her cheeks grow hot and she quickly looked away.

"Was that my lesson?" She asked almost embarrassed with herself for feeling this way about Knuckles. He smirked and caught her off guard by pinning her against one of pillars.

"That was hardly called a punishment." He replied. She felt her cheeks grow hotter at the position they were in. He brushed his lips against her neck, causing a moan from her.

"Okay, okay. I won't talk to you like that again. Just stop this madness!" She said, feeling her legs failing on her. This time he pulled away, holding her steady.

"Good girl." He let her go and she staggered a bit before getting a good balance. She turned on him, angry again.

"You are a pig." She managed. He chuckled.

"Yea, well. Ainjell is to blame for that." He replied as he handed her a bag of Doritos from the ground. She blushed, her friend ratted her out to Knuckles, her newest crush.

"W-What did she tell you?" She stammered. Knuckles sat down and leaned his head against the pillar, resting his eyes.

"Just that you had the hots for me," He replied. She was silent and shifted uncomfortably. He popped open one eye. "Well, do you?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes I do. God! Is it such a crime?" She shouted, her heart leaping out into her words. He laughed at this. She stomped her foot to intimidate him, but to no avail.

"You are priceless." He replied.

"I'm sure you have the same feelings for me." She crossed her arms and stared him down. He was silent, which shocked her. "You do, don't you?" She asked, hiding the desperation in her voice. He looked away, sighing.

"Sorry kiddo…I actually don't." He replied. She felt herself crumble away at them words.

"You got to be kidding me…" She said. He shook his head. She felt tears beginning to sting her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "That's perfectly fine." She said, her voice filled with tears. He looked at her, concerned.

"Iradisa…"

"No! You just toy with me like that for nothing? You played my feelings for your own amusement?"

"It was only for fun Iradisa; you let it go too far."

"I let it go too far? I let it go too far? How's this for letting it go too far?" She screamed as turned and punched the Master Emerald roughly, causing it to fall off its pedestal and shattering to pieces. Knuckles shot up quickly and looked at her with shock. The pieces began shining brightly. Iradisa shielded her eyes as the light extended towards her. Knuckles made a dash towards her, shielding her from the light which consumed them both.

The light then faded to nothing…

.::*~*End of Chapter 1*~*::.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was so short, but I am currently working on the second chapter which will blow you all away. I promise. ^^<p>

Iradisa, Luna, Arch, Ainjell belong to me

Knuckles and Co. belong to SEGA

Remember: No flaming, no stealing. I would also like you to take a few minutes and give me your reviews. ^^ Much appreciated.


	2. That Creepy ol' Black Magic

Chapter 2- That Creepy ol' Black Magic

The light blinded Iradisa profoundly; she held her hands up quickly to block the sun. She heard cheering from thousands of people. She was shocked, she put her hands down and she saw that she stood on a balcony above a crowd of cheer. She was scanned the crowd for anybody familiar…To no avail…She saw no one. She felt scared and looked at her surroundings. She saw a huge castle that was constructed of marble with intricate designs, a town about fifty feet away from the castle. This didn't help her contain the fear.

"Long live Princess Iradisa!"

"Forever live the Princess!"

Princess? Were they calling _her _a princess? No, it can't be. Iradisa placed her hands onto her head and tried to remember what it was that happened…She couldn't remember a thing. She just felt like she didn't belong to this alien world.

"Princess Iradisa?" She heard a woman call. She turned to face the woman, she saw that it was her mother…Well…Someone who looked like her.

"Yes, Priestess Luna?" She replied, not recognizing her own voice. Luna knelt down; the charms on her staff were clinking against the wood of the staff. Iradisa examined Luna's outfit, she was dressed in a very clothy green bra-like shirt with intricate designing, a kind of skirt-like thing that the sides were way up to her hips and a long strip of cloth hung down between her legs with matching designs.

"You seem to be overwhelmed by your subjects today; shall we cut this social visit short?" She asked. Iradisa hesitantly nodded and took her leave into the castle. Luna waved off the people and they gave off a few more cheers before leaving into the town.

* * *

><p>Iradisa sat in the throne room, looking around at the room. The floor was covered with red carpet with a large intimidating, gold griffin plastered on the carpet, the walls were covered with tapestries of many beautiful patterns that were crimson and gold, everything was plush to her content. Luna entered, kneeling before her.<p>

"My princess, I wish to ask you of a favor." She began as she held up her head up to look into Iradisa's eyes.

"Yes? What is it that you request of me?" She asks, feeling uncomfortable.

"I am sure you are aware that Sir Arch is to be wed soon…" Iradisa's eyes widened, realizing her dad was here too! This was some strange world she was in.

"Yes, Luna?" Iradisa prodded her to go forward.

"I was wondering if you'd let me bless the woman that is to be married to him." Her dad was going to be married to another woman? What?

"Woman? What woman?" She blurted. Luna looked at her questioningly.

"Why, Lady Celeste, of course." She replied. Iradisa shot up out of her seat and gawked at Luna.

"No, no, this can't be…" She managed. Luna stood up, concerned.

"My princess, what is troubling you?" She asked as she approached.

"You were supposed to be married to Arch…" She replied as she sat down again. Luna was the one to gawk at her.

"Oh no, that is a forbidden love I must not concern myself with…" She hesitated.

"You do have feelings for him, don't you?" Iradisa asked. Luna looked down with a sigh. There was a silence for awhile before Iradisa heard Luna suck in a deep breath.

"Yes. I do…I honestly thought I would be the one to marry him. But…It is not my place…For he is a Knight and I am a Priestess." She replied. She held up her hand to stop Iradisa from questioning anymore, for this was a touchy subject from what Iradisa gathered.

"Alright. Let me consider your request." She hesitantly said. Luna nodded.

"Thank you." She bowed slightly. Iradisa looked at her then at the doorway that somebody was walking through. Luna turned to face the hooded figure who was approaching. Iradisa noticed that this person was approaching fast and…Threatening. Then the person whipped a dagger towards Iradisa.

She dodged the dagger and Luna pointed at the dagger and it began to float in mid-air before she sent it flying back at the hooded figure. It dodged and it pulled down its hood. Iradisa gasped as she saw Knuckles.

"You've no right to be here, leave NOW!" Luna threatened as she held up her staff and whipped it to the side to intimidate him.

"Aw, but I won't be able to make my sale by the end of the day." He said sinisterly. Iradisa then stood up and approached Knuckles.

"No! Princess!" Luna managed as she held back her spell casting. Iradisa was inches away from Knuckles. She looked him deep in the eyes, searching for anything that would connect the two. He stared back, pulling her by the arms and bringing her close to him.

The draw…She felt it before…

He caressed her face with his finger gently. She felt her breathing stall for a moment. She then felt him let go and saw him fly across the room and into the wall. He looked at Iradisa with a shocked expression then at Luna. Luna moved Iradisa to the side with her magic and the room began to distort.

Luna stabbed the end of her staff to the ground sending a tremor throughout the room, causing Iradisa to fall to her knees. In the middle of the room, a giant vortex appeared and a large distorted hand escaped and grabbed Knuckles and began to slowly drag him into the vortex. His eyes met Iradisa's again…

_Knuckles…_

She grabbed Luna and began crying.

"Luna…Don't kill him…" She sobbed. "Please…" She sobbed louder. Luna groaned before waving her hand and the room returned to normal. Knuckles tried to make a break for it, but Luna knew better and bound him down to the ground with her magic.

"Princess, since you don't want me to kill him when he tried to kill you, what would you have me do with him then?" She asked. Iradisa wiped away her tears.

"Bind him in my chamber…Strip him of any weapons he could use against me…" She replied. Luna nodded.

"As you wish, my princess." Luna said as she waved her hand and had Knuckles bound in chains and began to herd him off to her chamber. Iradisa stood in the throne room, relieved and happy.

She had no idea what this assassin had in common with her…But they were connected somehow, someway. She was going to find out tonight when she went to her chamber. She will get her answers…Even if she had to use Luna to use her magic to do so.

.::*~*End of Chapter 2*~*::.

* * *

><p>See, Chapter 2. As I promised. I hope it's longer than chapter 1. If not, I will make sure the next couple chapters are longer. Okay, we all know the drill.<p>

Iradisa, Arch, Luna, Ainjell belong to me

Knuckles and CO. belong to SEGA

Reviews please. ^^


	3. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 3- What Lies Beneath**

Once in Iradisa's room, Luna sent Knuckles flying into the wall with force. He grunted and he looked up at Luna with strong hate. She smiled and she pulled out her dagger and pointed it at him.

"Go ahead, try something. You'll be dead by the time you get up," She warned with a cold chuckle. He didn't underestimate this priestess's powers, so he just remained where he was. "Damn. You are no fun." She finished as she put away her dagger and placed her hands on her hips, staring at him with a strong dislike.

"Does your princess always allow assassin's stay in her chamber?" He asked with bitterness. Luna sneered at him.

"No, she would usually ask me to slay you on the spot with no remorse." She replied as she pointed at him and twirled her index finger, forming chains from his wrists to the bed post of Iradisa's bed.

"So, am I to be her slave of desire?" He sneered. Luna glared at him hard.

"You dare accuse my mistress of such a treacherous act?" She swept her hand to the left, making him slam into the wall hard. The chains followed after him wrapping around his neck tightly. He fell to his knees gasping and Luna appeared in front of him. "Watch your tongue when you talk about the princess." She warned before loosening the chains on him. He took in the air with open lungs, grateful for it. Luna quickly made her retreat, slamming the door behind her.

He stood up and grabbed a hold of the chains and began pulling on the chains. He gave off an aggravated sigh and dropped the chains and sat down. He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

_Her face…_

He growled slightly at the sight, but that quickly died.

_Her scent…_

_Her body…_

"Oh princess…," He opened his eyes, a look of lust deep in them and he smirked slightly. "You'll pay dearly for making me feel this way…" He said with a husky voice.

* * *

><p>Luna walked into the throne room and saw Iradisa was admiring the Orb of Selene. She smiled at this. Iradisa seemed to be out of place all of a sudden, Luna thought as she approached. Iradisa turned to find Luna was approaching.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry. This orb caught my attention…It's almost like a heavenly treasure." She said with hesitance.

"Quite alright princess," Luna walked passed her and picked up the orb and handed it to Iradisa. "This belongs to you by birthright." She finished. Iradisa was very careful holding this ancient treasure of old. Luna then thought that this was what the thief was after.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Iradisa said, breaking her train of thought.

"Yes. It is." She replied as she watched Iradisa being careful with the orb.

"Does this have a special power?" Iradisa asked, catching Luna off guard. She was silent for a moment before clearing her throat.

"I believe it is time for you to go to bed, my mistress." She replied quickly. Iradisa nodded and handed the orb back to Luna. Luna placed the orb back on its pedestal before turning back to Iradisa. "Come with me mistress." She said as she began walking towards the exit. Iradisa blindly followed after her.

* * *

><p>Iradisa sat in beautifully carved chair; she wasn't quite sure what the wood was though. Luna appeared before her with an armful of clothes. Iradisa looked at the armful then back at Luna with a confused look.<p>

"Your nightwear, mistress," She answered the question that Iradisa's face produced.

"Oh." She took the clothes from her and let it fall before her. She then immediately blushed.

"Is there a problem princess?" Luna asked slightly confused. Iradisa shook her head.

"No, no problem. But could you turn around for a minute?" She asked. Luna nodded and turned the other way and allowed Iradisa privacy to change.

"Mistress, I ask you to pay no mind to the assassin in your chamber. He is chained and he won't harm you." She said while Iradisa changed into the nightgown.

"I wasn't going to pay him mind. I was planning on going to sleep." Iradisa answered as she pulled the nightgown down over her head. "You can look now, I'm dressed." She said as she pulled her hair out of the back of the gown. Luna turned to face her.

"Remember; yell for me if you need assistance." Luna said as she dismissed Iradisa. She nodded as she left the room. Luna saw that she was out and her room was instantly sealed down by her magic. She crawled into the bed and she stared up at the ceiling, deep in her private thoughts.

* * *

><p>Iradisa made her way into her chamber and saw that Knuckles was on her bed. She blushed and stood at the door and she quietly closed the door behind her. Knuckles looked up at her and she saw that he had his eyes glued on her. Her hands instantly fluttered down to the bottom of her nightgown and tried pulling it down, but to no avail, that's as far as it goes.<p>

His mouth watered at the sight of her. That nightgown hugged all the curves of her body, some of her cleavage was showing and it was slightly transparent in the light. She's pretty damn hot, he thought. She then approached and climbed onto the bed, kneeling before him.

"Don't you dare try anything." She warned. He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"You make it damn hard to not try anything. I mean, what with that slutty attire and everything, I'd say that you were begging to be ravaged." He said. She glared at him, blushing.

"This happens to be very comfortable." She argued. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say princess." He said. She looked at him and he looked back. Their eyes met and then their breaths were held.

"Do you feel it?" Iradisa asked.

"A draw?" He asked.

"Yes…" She replied. He nodded slightly. She inched closer to him before he yanked her on top of him. She blushed slightly, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach, her blood boiling and singing beneath her skin.

His hands were on her legs and he slowly traced them up towards the curve of her hip. She closed her eyes and felt herself give into the warmth of his touch. She placed her hands on his. She took a hold of his hand and removed his glove then moved to the other hand and repeated the process.

He let his fingers trace the curves of her hips and up past her breasts. She stifled a moan, slightly biting her lower lip. She then heard the clinking of the chains and she looked down at him. He pulled her down onto him, crushing his lips against hers. She met his ferocity with her own.

Turning so that she was on her back and he was on top, he gazed hungrily over her body. She looked up at him, her hands grabbing a hold of his waist. His lips crushed against hers again, his tongue begging entrance. She allowed it entrance only to be greeted by the wrestling of her own.

His hand grabbed the thin fabric of the nightgown and he began pulling at it, she grabbed his hand and pulled back from the kiss. They were both panting.

"You were trying to rip it off me, you bastard…" She said breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Well, I'd rather have it torn so that you couldn't put it back on later." He replied. She took a hold of his face in her hands and smiled. He smiled back and lifted her slightly and slowly removed the nightgown and tossed it aside where his gloves were. He looked at her hungrily.

"You can stop looking at me like I was meat." She smirked slightly. His violet eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight with intense lust.

"You aren't meat…You're beautiful." He said. She blushed slightly. He leaned down onto her and kissed her breast through her bra.

"K-Knuckles…" She said. He looked up at her.

"Yes?" He asked as his hand trailed over her bare stomach and circled over it. She felt her skin tingle beneath his touch.

"I-I'm not ready…" She said. He looked at her with shock before it faded away.

"That's alright. We'll cuddle then." He said as he rolled them on their sides and he pulled her against him. She felt safe there in his arms. She pulled the covers over them.

"Thank you." She said as she nuzzled him. He allowed her to go to sleep and he watched over her for the night, protecting her from whatever was bad. He felt like a fool because he wanted to ravage her beautiful body…But something inside told him to wait and be patient. She'll come around when she's ready.

"Huh…What really lies beneath is a softy capable to love someone." He said as looked down at Iradisa. "I couldn't harm you even if I tried…" He said to himself. He continued watching over her throughout the night…

*~*End of Chapter 3*~*


	4. The Wolf and the Sheep

**Chapter 4- The Wolf and the Sheep**

Inside Luna's room, she paced back and forth deep in thought. The moonlight poured in from the balcony window, her shadow was long against the marble floor. Every step she took brought her deeper inside confusion's beckoning arms. She sighed heavily before walking to the doors to her balcony and threw them open before she walked outside. She touched her arm lightly as the warm breeze caressed her bare skin.

She smiled at the serenity she felt at the moment. She then felt a terrible gut feeling as the air grew chilly. She knew exactly why she felt like this. She had company.

_She's not who you think she is._

"I know." Luna said beneath her breath.

_No you didn't…You were following a lie._

"I was not." She looked up to the sky, searching.

_The orb isn't safe._

"You just figured this out?" She smirked slightly.

_You act as if this is a joke Luna._

"This is a joke, a big joke and I find it very amusing." She saw a something starting to appear before her, a hedgehog was forming. He had silver fur, green eyes, and his spines were arching upwards to the sky. His stance was very threatening but calm.

_Luna, I am not amused with this attitude of yours._

_"_I don't honestly care Nazo. I agreed to assist you only to get back what's rightfully mine." She narrowed her eyes at him. A smile appeared on his face.

_I am aware of our deal. I will deliver Arch if you deliver the princess to me on the night of the eclipse of the seventh moon._

"Yes." She nodded as she saw seven moons lined up overhead. "The princess will be delivered, untouched and completely vulnerable." She finished.

_I understand that there is an assassin you captured today._

"I was ordered not to kill him." She said.

_Who do you take your orders from?_

"That is none of your concern." She turned her back on him. He grew angry at the sight and he began glowing black.

_Your loyalties lie with me._

She turned around to face him, her face full of hate. "Who the hell do you think you are? I am Luna Eclipse Angelus, and I take orders from no one. My allegiance is my own and mine alone." She snapped at him. He smirked at her outburst.

_Basically speaking, you go with the highest bidder._

"Go to hell." She replied bitterly.

_I have been there. I look forward to ruling it soon._

"Whatever."

_Now Luna, I grow tired of this conversation. You know what you must do._

"Yes, I do." She finished. She watched him fade away into the night. She hadn't realized she was shaking. Shaking because she was angry? No, she was shaking because she was scared. Nazo puts the fear of God into her every time she spoke to him. She messed with forces that should have been left buried and forgotten. But damn she was so desperate to have Arch in her arms, loving her and only her. "I am sorry Iradisa…" She managed softly.

* * *

><p>The morning sun peaked through the curtains of the chamber. Knuckles looked up at this then back down to the hedgehog in his arms. For a moment, he felt something was amiss, almost like he didn't belong here. He felt like a little alien in a strange big world. He paused in thought as he felt movement in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with his gentle ones.<p>

"Good morning…" She said softly as she smiled warmly. He returned her smile but it quickly went away. She noticed something was wrong with him. "Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about." He said. She smiled at him and cuddled against him.

"Alright then." She replied. She sat up and stretched slightly. She felt his fingers traces the curves of her hip before her belly. She felt heat spread through her fast at the soft caressing touches.

"You look ravishing this morning." He said as he sat up and pulled her close from behind. She blushed as she felt kisses along her shoulder and up to her neck.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly. She felt his fingers cup her chin and turn her to face him. Eyes met his once again and their lips met in gentle, fiery passion, both of them unaware of the ghostly eyes watching them. Knuckles felt someone or something was watching them and he broke the kiss, pulling her against him protectively, baring his fangs.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked around.

"Something is in here." He growled. She was confused at this. She saw nothing, she felt nothing. She tried to push away from him as the door to the chamber opened. Luna saw that she was trying to push away from Knuckles.

"You bastard!" Luna yelled before making a motion with her hand that ripped Knuckles away from her. Luna glared at Knuckles and he was slammed against the wall and Iradisa gasped. Luna appeared before him with a flash and he began gasping for air.

"Luna, stop it!" Iradisa shouted as she tried to scramble out of the bed. Luna ignored her and slapped Knuckles with the back of her hand.

"You crossed the line Echidna." She growled at him threateningly. Iradisa fell to the floor and she stumbled all the way to Luna and tried pulling her away from Knuckles. Luna looked at Iradisa and sent her flying across the room. Iradisa landed against the wall and her head was smacked hard against it. She began seeing darkness blur her vision.

Knuckles saw this and broke whatever hold Luna had over him and he socked her in the face. She staggered back a few feet and she looked at him with shock. She lifted a finger top her lip and brought it back and saw there was blood on it. She closed her fist and she smiled.

"You hit me…" She said and her eyes flashed dangerously. Knuckles skirted past her and over to Iradisa and he pulled her against him. Luna waved her hand and Knuckles was flung across the room holding onto Iradisa. He smacked against the wall and he felt pressure pressing on his chest, feeling like his heart was being slowly crushed.

"K-Knuckles…" Iradisa managed as she looked at him weakly. He looked back at her. Iradisa looked at Luna who looked like a powerful sorceress. Luna raised her fist up and her entire hand was engulfed in flames of black.

"_Enough!_" A ghostly voice echoed throughout the room. Luna instantly snapped out of it and she looked around frightened. Knuckles felt the pressure being released and pulled Iradisa closer to him.

"Get out of here Nazo, the Echidna is mine." Luna said her voice a mix between fear and anger. Iradisa watched as a hedgehog materialized behind Luna. She sensed something about him and felt fear by looking at him.

_Nazo…?_

Nazo lifted his hand and a pure white flame consumed his hand, he touched her shoulder before Luna feel to her knees and instantly grabbed her hand and she began sobbing.

"Stop it! Stop this damn pain!" She cried out with agony. Iradisa watched with horror as Nazo smiled evilly at Luna. He swept his hand to left quickly and Luna hit the wall, causing a huge crack to form. She looked up weakly at him. "I-I thought we had a deal…"

"Yea, well, I am an impatient person Luna. I wanted to take my prize now."

"You monster!" Iradisa shouted at him. He looked at him and his grin extended, his fangs flashing.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you. I only wish the circumstances were a little better…Like say over a pile of carnage and chaos." He said. Luna struggled to stand up but Nazo held his hand up towards her. "Did I say you can get up?" He asked.

"Bite me…" She replied. Nazo looked at her, his eyes beginning to glow bright green and Luna fell to her knees and was gasping for air. Knuckles placed Iradisa aside and he charged at Nazo, his fist extended and ready to connect. Nazo blocked the punch with his palm and squeezed tightly before swinging him through the window of the balcony. Knuckles grunted as he landed hard against the marble. Luna got up and staggered around a few steps.

"Hey Nazo, your fight is with me." She said weakly. Nazo glanced over his shoulder and his eyes flashed. Iradisa watched as chains materialized and slithered around Luna and pulled her against the wall and squeezed at her tightly. She cried out in pain before Nazo chuckled. Knuckles stood up and punched Nazo in the gut. Nazo looked back at Knuckles and smirked; he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, squeezing his neck.

Iradisa looked around for anything to help, she spotted a bow above the bed and she hurried up and grabbed it. She spied a golden arrow on the dresser and she rushed over to it. She quickly drew the arrow and aimed at Nazo. She released the arrow and it pierced through his chest just above his heart. She watched him dropped an unconscious Knuckles and he turned to face her. She watched as a smile appeared on his face.

"Iradisa, I think you tried to hurt me." He said. She looked at him with horror. Her horror fueled him. "Tsk tsk. Oh Iradisa…I'm afraid I have to punish you." He said. She was caught off guard and felt cold metal gliding over and tightening slowly over her body.

"Let me go you bastard…" She said fearfully. He shook his head.

"You're coming with me." He replied and grabbed the chains end and he began floating up bringing her up with him.

"Knuckles!" Iradisa cried out. Knuckles stirred slightly at the sounds of her screaming. His eyes shot open and saw that Nazo was flying over head with Iradisa dangling by a chain.

"Wish I could stick around and chat some more, but I have bigger fish to fry now." Nazo said before zipping away into a portal that opened up before him.

"KNUCKLES!" Iradisa screamed as she was pulled into the portal and he watched as it closed up behind her.

"Iradisa!" Knuckles shouted as he watched her disappear. He clenched his fists in silent anger; he bowed his head and bared his fangs. "I'll get you back…I swear on my life, Nazo will pay for this." He snarled dangerously.

***~*End of Chapter 4*~***


End file.
